Sneaking Around
by Pidraya
Summary: A story set in Naples in 1999.


_**Author's note:  
**_

Another standalone (_Need_) which has been expanded.

* * *

_**Naples Field Office, Italy**_

_**March 1st, 1999**_

She'd been operating on a short fuse all morning, but Gibbs didn't connect the dots till lunch time.

A smug look in her direction as she shifted on her chair and clamped her thighs together earned him an eye roll - and a few moments later came the predictable "_how much longer till lunch?_" as she walked past his desk.

He would have kept her on edge, just because it was amusing to see need build exponentially in her, but there was nothing requiring his attention. And as much as he hated to admit it, sneaking around had grown on him.

Still, he waited a few minutes before following her.

Gripping her under the elbow and whispering, "_let's go_," into her ear when he caught up with her by the water cooler in the hallway.

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine's closer."

He watched in silence as she undressed in his bedroom a short while later.

Not intervening until she had stripped down to just her pantyhose and wasn't the only needy party in the room.

"Those came from Paris, Jethro," she said as he pulled them off her so roughly she had no doubt she'd never be able to wear them again.

"Uh-huh."

He inserted his hands between her panties and her skin.

Cupping her buttocks and pulling her towards him.

Rubbing himself against her for a moment before pushing her down onto the bed and running a hand over the fabric.

Grazing her slowly.

He placed two determined closed mouth kisses where his thumb had been, and smirked when the previous murmurs of approval morphed into impatience.

"These come from Paris too?"

"Naples market," she said as her eyes fluttered and closed.

"Good."

The cotton came apart under his strong hands; releasing warmth and the scent he'd grown addicted to over the past few months.

"God, Jethro," she moaned as he lapped at her boldly.

Writhing in his grip as hot breath from his nostrils teased her.

She'd been damp even before he'd touched her, but as he placed long masterful strokes against her supple skin he knew it wouldn't be long before she became demanding.

Almost on cue she undulated against his mouth; her hand on the back of his head keeping him exactly where she wanted him.

Gibbs smirked as she started to babble instructions.

Knowing that it wasn't any different when their roles were reversed.

Glad she let him take care of her this way.

He worked hard to keep up; his lips moving rapidly to match her movements as she pressed harder and harder against him.

The sound of his name as her legs wrapped around his neck was a bonus as far as he was concerned, and he doubled his efforts as she used his shoulders for balance and arched off the mattress.

He swallowed compulsively. Savouring the warm dense taste of her as she bucked beneath him – before edging her away from the intensity of her orgasm with soft kisses and even softer licks.

"Pleased with yourself?" she asked as he moved up her body.

"Yup."

"Your turn," she said as she tried to push him over onto his back.

"Nah."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Hoping she understood that he'd wanted this to be just about her.

"I'll take a raincheck."

"Oh come on, Jethro," she said as she ran a fingernail up his side. "You know you want t-."

The strength behind his grip on her wrist made her fall silent.

"I really don't, Jen. This was only ever meant to be about y-"

Her phone going off made them both jump.

"_Where the hell are you?_" Pat hissed when she answered it.

"I'm having lunch."

"Guess I don't need to ask _who_ you're having for lunch since Gibbs is conspicuously absent," Pat said with a snigger.

"What's going on?," Jen said as she toyed absently with the hair on Jethro's chest.

"You need to get your ass back here, pronto. Decker's looking for you."

"On my way." Jen cast one longing look at Jethro's chest, ended the call, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Duty calls," she said over her shoulder – and then placed her hands on her hips and turned round to face the bed. "Shit."

"What?" Gibbs asked as he pushed up off the mattress.

"I have no underwear."

Gibbs chuckled as he walked over to her.

"There's worse things than going commando," he said as he ran his hand up the inside of her thighs.

"From your point of view maybe," she replied as she shimmied into her skirt.

"It just means I'll be able to smell you better," he said as he placed a kiss to her neck before pulling his shirt over his head.

"How very nice for you," Jenny said with a laugh as she pulled him towards her.

"You take the car," he said after she'd kissed him deeply. "It'll give you a half hour head start."

* * *

_**Decker's office, fifteen minutes later**_

"Jenny!"

"Huh?" Jen looked up and realized that she'd stopped listening to what Decker was saying after he'd given her the news.

"I _said_, are you comfortable with the idea of being alone with Gibbs?"

She almost laughed out loud.

"I've been alone with Gibbs before, Will."

"Yeah, and you came back half dead."

"I came back _slightly dehydrated_."

"Yeah well .. I just wanted to be sure that you were okay with this before I finalize things."

Jen shuddered for a moment - wondering what was going to happen when Jethro found out that Decker had run this by her first.

"Jen .."

She looked up as she realized that Decker was still talking.

"He so much as _breathes_ on you, I want to know about it."

"I can take care of myself, Will," she said with a roll of her eyes as she put her hand on the door handle.

Will was out of his chair and holding the door closed before she had so much as blinked.

"Look, things .. _happen_ when people are in close quarters," he said earnestly. "And I see the way he looks at you."

"Sounds like you have experience," she said in an attempt to lighten what was becoming an awkward conversation.

"Just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"Well thank you, Will," she said as she patted his cheek good naturedly. "But as I said, I can take care of myself."

"Jen .."

She looked round the door just before she closed it.

"Yes?"

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "perhaps it's best if you don't tell Gibbs about this conversation."

"Wasn't planning on it," she replied with a tight smile.

"Good."

She didn't like the way he grinned at her as though this was some conspiracy against Gibbs, but determined to push the though from her mind.

As she stepped out into the corridor she looked at her watch.

Just enough time to get back to her desk before Jethro got back.

She'd been there five minutes when he sauntered in.

"What'd Decker want?" he asked as he pulled a file from the cabinet behind her desk.

"He wanted to see both of us, so I told him we'd come by when you were back from lunch." The lie slipped from her mouth with shocking ease. "Shall we?"

Gibbs stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

"He seem to know anything about Positano?" he asked as they started to walk towards Decker's office.

"Do you think that's what this is about?" God, she felt like such a hypocrite carrying on like this.

"Dunno. Guess we're about to find out," he said as he held open the door for her.

Decker looked up from his desk.

"You wanted to see us?" Jen asked.

"Have a seat."

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as he leaned against the door.

"We've had word from Petrov."

Jen watched as Gibbs straightened up and moved closer to the desk.

"What's he got?"

"Looks like something's going down over the weekend."

"And?"

"You leave tomorrow." "Your liasons," Decker added as he pushed two photographs across the desk. "Laura Evans, David Williams."

"Where we goin'?"

"London," Decker said as he handed over a manila envelope.

A few minutes later, Jen was walking back to her desk when Chuck bumped into her coming out of the men's room. He mumbled an apology and walked on.

"Hey .." she said as she caught up with him and forced him to stop. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Something was troubling him, but he evidently didn't have anything else to say. So Jen sought out Calhoun and hooked her index finger at him.

"You propositionin' me, Jenny?" he asked with a leer as he joined her behind the big bank of filing cabinets in the hallway.

"No," she said exasperatedly as she put a mock fist near his face. "What's wrong with Chuck? He seems a little down."

"Ah .. puppy love," Calhoun said with a loud exaggerated sigh. "Unrequited."

"_What?_"

"Pat's got a boyfriend. Actually," he lowered his voice as he continued, "it looks kinda serious. You know anything about that?"

"That depends on what you know," Jen replied with a smile.

"I know his name is Charles Bodenham," Calhoun replied.

"Did _she_ tell you?" It seemed odd to her that Pat had shared anything about the relationship she'd been careful to keep under wraps for so long with the guys in the field office.

"Eh .. no."

"Do I want to know how you know?"

"Probably not."

"_Please_ tell me that you guys have _not_ been checking up on him .."

"Chuck has," Calhoun admitted sheepishly.

"_You_ had better make sure she doesn't catch him. She'd probably castrate him."

"Right." Calhoun shuddered, and turned and walked away.

Jen's eyes ran over the squad room, and Pat waved from her desk as she walked over.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asked her.

"We sure are."

Jen smiled broadly. It was nice to have a female friend, she'd decided, and she was looking forward to an evening out.

"I take it you have lots of juicy details for me?"

"You betcha. And _I_ want to hear all about Positano."

They looked at each other and grinned.


End file.
